Revelation
by Fender18
Summary: Minako reveals her true feelings for Rei, but will this revelation be the beginning of something more than a friendship? Or will it completely destroy their relationship forever? Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, or any related content.
1. Chapter 1

-1

**Minako looked up from her textbook, just in time to meet Rei's soft, dark eyes. The blonde mouthed the words "I'm bored" to her friend. Rei smiled and mouthed "I know" back, then focused her attention back on the textbook in front of her, the miko appeared to be intensely involved in the material before her. Minako, on the other hand, was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate this evening. No matter how hard she tried, the blonde couldn't take her eyes off of her gorgeous raven-haired friend. **

**Minako's eyes slowly wondered up and down Rei's body, she was completely mesmerized as the young miko ran a hand through her long, ebony hair. Tonight, the blonde didn't care about her schoolwork, she just wanted to be alone with Rei. She wanted nothing more than to show Rei how she really felt about her, but how could she? Minako began to lose herself in thoughts of she and Rei together. Minako stared at the miko, fanaticizing about slowly undressing her best friend and making mad, passionate love to her in Rei's bed. The very bed that sat just a few feet away, taunting the blonde. Minako closed her eyes, and sighed softly, she felt a sudden sensation of heat flooding the space between her legs as the fantasy played out in her mind. **

"**Minako-chan?" Rei said.**

**The blonde didn't respond. **

"**Minako-chan?…Okay someone slap her."**

**Just as Minako was imagining herself entering Rei's body for the first time she was interrupted by Usagi's hand tapping her cheek.**

"**Snap out of it, Minako-chan!" Usagi demanded. **

**Minako shook her head and refocused her attention.**

"**God! What the hell do you want, Usagi!?" **

"**Rei-chan wants you…" **

"**Geez…what a bitch." Usagi mumbled under her breath. **

"**Shut up Usagi!" Minako said as she turned toward the miko. "Sorry Rei, what did you want?" **

"**What are you thinking about, Minako-chan?"**

**Minako's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.**

**"Uuhh, nothing. It's nothing. Why do you ask?" **

**"You were totally spacing out. Do you feel all right?" **

"**Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, thanks."**

"**Oh sure you're nice to Rei…My brain can't take anymore, I'm going home." Usagi said as she stood up and gathered her books.**

"**We should all probably head home. It's getting late." Makoto said, closing her book. **

"**Good idea." Ami said as she got up and walked toward the door. **

**Minako lagged behind, scrambling to gather her belongings and carelessly shoving them into her book bag. **

"**Come on girls, I'll drive you home…hurry up Minako-chan!" Makoto yelled from the living room. **

"**I'm coming!" Minako yelled back as she scurried out of Rei's bedroom, longingly taking one last look over at Rei's empty bed.**

**Just as the blonde was ready to dash out the door, Rei caught her by the back of the shirt. **

"**Oh, no…not you, Minako-chan. I want to talk to you…Go ahead Mako-chan, I'll see that she gets home."**

**"You sure?"**

"**Yeah, don't worry about it."**

"**All right then, I guess we'll see you two in class tomorrow."**

"**Okay, bye guys."**

**Rei shut the door as Makoto sped off into the night. She walked back into her bedroom, as the blonde followed close behind.**

"**So…what did you need to talk to me about?" Minako asked looking confused. **

"**I want you to tell me what's bugging you, Minako-chan."**

"**What are you talking about? Nothing is bugging me."**

"**Come on. Don't lie to me. Something is wrong, I can see it in your eyes. You're just not acting like yourself. You've been acting weird the last few weeks."**

"**I guess I'm just stressing out over school. But really, I'm fine. You've got enough on your mind, don't make me feel guilty for making you worry about me."**

**"Minako-chan, you're my best friend, I'm always going to worry about you no matter what. Okay? I care about you."**

**"Thanks Rei, but really, I'm fine. I promise."**

**"All right, I'll take your word for it, but you know you can always talk to me about anything." Rei said as she looked lovingly at her best friend.**

**"Thanks, I appreciate it...but, I really should be getting home."**

"**It's late. Why don't you just stay here tonight, Minako?"**

"**You sure?"**

"**Of course I am. What do you usually wear to bed?"**

**"Nothing." Minako smiled.**

**Rei rolled her eyes and laughed. **

**"Why does that not surprise me? What am I going to do with you?"**

**Minako shrugged. **

"**You love me and you know it."**

**"You are adorable. Here put these on." Rei said as she tossed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in Minako's direction. **

"**I'll be right back. I'm just going to tell my grandpa that you're staying here." Rei said as she walked out of the room. **

**The blonde quickly got undressed and put on Rei's clothes. Minako walked over to the mirror on Rei's dresser and stared at her own reflection. Minako could smell Rei's sweet scent on the fabric of the clothing that now graced her body. Being in Rei's clothes only painfully reminded Minako of how badly she wanted the beautiful dark-haired miko. **

"**You're nothing but a coward," Minako whispered averting her eyes from the blonde staring back at her, not even noticing that Rei had come back into the room.**

"**Minako?"**

**The blonde was startled by her friend's voice.**

"**You ready for bed?" Rei asked as she laid down and pulled the blanket up over her body.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Good. Can you shut out the light before you come over here?"**

**Minako suddenly felt very hesitant.**

"**Okay, but…Rei?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I was just thinking…maybe I should, um…sleep on the couch."**

"**Oh come on Minako, stop being ridiculous, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before. Now shut off the light and get over here!" **

"**Okay. Okay. Bossy. You seem pretty anxious to get me into bed." Minako joked.**

**"Maybe I am."**

**Minako laughed as she flipped the light switch, leaving the room in total darkness. Minako had learned that laughter had always been her best coping mechanism. She tended to joke around a lot, in order to keep her true feelings hidden. Minako had learned to laugh most things off, because in her case, it just hurt too much to do anything else.**

**The blonde got into the bed, opposite her best friend. As the miko began to drift off, Rei nestled her body tightly up against Minako's, draping her arm over the blonde's abdomen. Minako swallowed hard, closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.**

**The next morning, Minako awoke to find Rei lying next to her. Rei was lying on her side softly stroking the blonde's hair. When the miko noticed that the blonde was waking up she promptly pulled her hand back and let it rest on the pillow, above the blonde's head.**

**"Re...Rei?" Minako asked opening her eyes slowly and sitting up. **

**"Rei, you're already dressed? Why didn't you wake me up?"**

**"You were tired, I thought it best to let you sleep for awhile...actually, I'm half surprised you were still in bed when I woke up. From what I've heard, you rarely stick around, after spending the night with a girl."**

**Minako laughed. **

**"Yeah well, that's because we were both sober and didn't actually sleep together...but we could, if it would make you feel better."**

**Rei smiled. **

**"Nice try, but I'm never having sex with you Minako-chan." **

**"Damn…well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."**

**"I'll keep that in mind. Come on, you better get ready now or we're going to be late for class." Rei said as she dragged the blonde out of bed. **

**"Okay." Minako said heading for the bathroom.**

**Minako emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later wearing the same clothes she wore the day before.**

**"Minako, do you want to borrow some of my clothes?"**

**"It's cool. These are still clean. But let's go, we're already going to be late." Minako said grabbing Rei's hand and pulling her toward the door. **

**When the two girls arrived at their classroom they slipped in, almost un-noticed and quickly took their seats, next to their friends. **

**"Hey, you're late." Usagi whispered in Rei's ear.**

**"Wow Usagi-chan, thank you so much for pointing that out, I hadn't noticed." Rei whispered back.**

**"Minako-chan? You're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday." Makoto noted. "You slept at Rei's last night, didn't you?" She winked.**

**"Yeah I did, but don't get too excited Mako-chan, it's not like anything happened."**

**Minako was suddenly distracted by a hand on her thigh and Rei's body extremely close to her own. Minako felt Rei's hot breath radiating in her ear. **

**"Hey, can I borrow a pen?"**

**"Uuumm, yeah sure, here." Minako said handing her friend the writing implement.**

**"Thanks." Rei smiled as she slowly pulled her hand off of the blonde's exposed thigh, gently squeezing it before completely removing her hand.**

**Class finally ended, one torturous hour later, leaving the girls free to do what ever they pleased for the rest of the afternoon. Minako rather liked college, and having only one class on Fridays. **

**"Hey, do you guys wanna go grab some food?" Usagi asked. **

**"I'd like to, but I should really get home and do some studying. My anatomy exam isn't going to pass itself." Minako said, beginning to walk away.**

**"You guys go ahead, I'm going make sure Minako-chan is all right." Rei said.**

**"Good idea, she really hasn't been herself lately, has she? I guess we'll see you later then." Makoto said.**

**"Bye guys!" Rei's voice trailed off as she ran to catch up to the blonde.**

**"Minako-chan! Wait!"**

**Minako turned around. **

**"Rei-chan, what are you doing?"**

**"Well I was hoping you'd let me help you study."**

**"Uumm, sure...if you really want to."**

**"I do. I've always found the human body to be fascinating. I can teach you everything you need to know." Rei said utilizing a very seductive tone and tugging at Minako's shirt.**

**"Oh really?"**

**"Definitely."**

**The girls reached Minako's apartment in a few short minutes and went inside. **

**"So...I can't help but ask, Minako-chan...why were you in such a hurry to get home and study on a Friday afternoon? You even passed up food. What's with you?"**

**"I don't know, I'm just not very hungry. I guess I'm just really stressed out about this anatomy test."**

**"Are you sure that's all? If you're having some sort of a problem, talk to me about it. You know, I'm here to help, sweetheart." Rei said as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind the blonde's ear and gently kissed her forehead. **

**Minako smiled.**

**"Thanks Rei, but I really don't think you'd understand, it's complicated."**

**"Try me."**

**"You're just not going to let this go, are you?"**

**"Nope, you know it's not healthy to keep all of your problems and emotions bottled up inside, Minako."**

**"Okay, okay, you really wanna know?"**

**"Yes. I really do."**

**"All right. The truth is that I'm...I'm just really confused right now."**

**"About what?"**

**"A girl I know."**

**"Okay. Well, who is it?"**

**"You, Rei I'm confused about you."**

**"Me?"**

**"Yeah. You're always sending me mixed signals."**

**"Mixed signals? What do you mean?"**

**"One minute you flirt and you actually seem interested in me, but as soon as I try to get closer to you...you completely shut me down…Why?"**

**"Minako...I...I..."**

**"Rei, I have to tell you the truth, I can't just be your friend anymore, I need it to be more than that."**

**Minako moved closer to her friend and stared her dead-on in the eyes. Rei stepped back and glued her eyes to the floor.**

**"Forgive me for what I'm about to do." Minako said softly.**

**Minako took another step closer and gently took Rei's face in her hands. The blonde closed her eyes and kissed Rei softly on the lips.**

**Much to Minako's surprise the miko didn't pull away, but actually kissed her back. Minako let go of Rei and stepped back, staring the miko in the eyes once again.**

**"I...I love you, Rei-chan."**

**Minako was in no way prepared for what would come next. **

**"No...Minako-chan, this can't happen...I...I...just can't. I don't feel THAT way about you. I CAN'T have those kinds of feelings for you. I'm sorry."**

**Minako was crushed.**

**"Fine! I never expected you to understand anyway!" **

**"Minako. I'm sorry...I...just..."**

**"Yeah. Whatever. Just forget it."**

**After hearing Minako's response, Rei now felt a sudden sensation of rage come over her. Rei hated when people used the word 'whatever,' in Rei's opinion it was the single most obnoxious come back anyone could ever use. Rei could feel her blood pressure rising in her veins as she stood there staring at the blonde. **

**"Oh no! No one could ever possibly understand YOU Minako! Because you're so deep, you're just so complicated! Well that's total bull shit. You want everyone to pity you because you're an attention whore. You're the most pathetic person I've ever met." Rei yelled sarcastically.**

**"Who the hell are you to pass judgment on me!? You think you're so damn perfect, Rei! Could you possibly be anymore of a bitch!? I can't believe we were even friends to begin with, we have nothing in common."**

**"I can't believe it either! I actually have moral values. And you? You have absolutely no self-control or standards for that matter...You'll sleep with anyone who will have you! You're nothing more than a stupid slut, who couldn't stay in a relationship if her life depended on it!" **

**Minako was taken aback by Rei's words. Only one word resonated in Minako's ear…SLUT. Never in all their years of friendship had Rei ever used that particular word in reference to the blonde. Minako felt as though someone had just plunged a knife deep into her heart and twisted the blade.**

**Rei turned and walked out, leaving Minako standing alone and broken-hearted.**

**Minako heard the door slam shut signaling Rei's departure.**

**"God, what have I done?" Minako talked aloud to herself. Although she was extremely angry, the blonde was still absolutely devastated at the same time. **

**"You really screwed up this time, Minako. Fucking idiot. Why couldn't you just keep it to yourself? No, you had to go and open your big mouth! You ruined everything." By this time Minako was standing there completely alone yelling at herself. **


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**Monday came, and Minako had not seen or heard from Rei since their encounter on Friday afternoon. When Minako didn't show up for class on Monday or Tuesday, her friends began to worry---even Rei, though she'd never admit it.**

**Wednesday came around and there was still no sign of the blonde. Rei walked into the class room and sat down next to Usagi. **

**"Hey Rei-chan, where has Minako been the last few days?"**

**"How the hell should I know Usagi!? I'm not her keeper."**

**"Geez...sorry Rei, I'm just worried about her and you're the last one that talked to her. I just thought you might know."**

**"Look Usagi, can we talk about this later? Class is starting." Rei snapped.**

**"Okay. Okay. Calm down."**

**When class finally let out, Usagi couldn't help but let her curiosity get the best of her.**

**"So Rei, it's after class. Now what is going on with Minako?"**

**"Yeah tell us, Rei. I'm really worried." Ami said. "She hasn't responded to any of my text messages and when I call, her phone just goes straight to voice mail."**

**"It's me. Minako is pissed at me because of something that happened after class on Friday."**

**"What happened?" Makoto asked.**

**"On Friday, I went to her apartment to help her study and she..."**

**"She what? Tell us!" Usagi yelled.**

**"She...kissed me, then she told me that she loved me." **

**"She did what!?" All three girls exclaimed simultaneously. **

**"So what did you do after she kissed you Rei-chan?" Makoto asked.**

**"We got into a fight and I left."**

**"Minako confessed her inner most feelings for you and you just left!? How could you do that to her Rei? How could you be so insensitive?"**

**Makoto exclaimed.**

**"What was I supposed to do Mako-chan?"**

**"Not break her heart. Poor thing has had a crush on you forever."**

**"You knew!?"**

**"Well yeah, she was too scared to tell you because she was afraid that you would overreact...which is apparently exactly what you did."**

**"I know, but it freaked me out. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew we were yelling at each other. How was I supposed to know she liked me."**

**"Oh come on, Rei-chan wasn't it obvious? She constantly flirts with you..."**

**"She flirts with everyone!"**

**"Not like she does with you...and from what I've seen, you haven't been totally innocent either. I've watched you shamelessly flirt back. Can you blame her for being confused?"**

**"Mako-chan, are you suggesting that I have repressed sexual feelings for Minako!? That's completely absurd!"**

**"I never said that...but do you!?...after all you're the one who brought it up, Rei, not me! If you didn't want to date her, maybe you shouldn't have led her on!"**

**As things began to get heated between Rei and Makoto, Ami quickly stepped in, before things got too out of hand.**

**"Really Rei-chan, if you don't feel the same way about Minako-chan that's okay, but you can't avoid her forever. She's always been your best friend. I really don't think you'd want to throw that all away. You need to clear things up." Ami said.**

**"I know, but the truth is...I lied...I really DO have feelings for her. Okay! There I said it." **

**"So what's the problem then Rei? I don't understand." Usagi looked puzzled. **

**"I just don't want to get hurt." **

**"Rei-chan, trust me, Minako has never said 'I love you' to anyone. If she said it to you she must have meant it. Just go talk to her, see what happens." Makoto said.**

**"Okay, I'll go, but I doubt she'll even want to see me."**

**"If you sincerely apologize to her, I know she'll forgive you. That's just the kind of person she is." Ami reassured the miko.**

**Rei left the others and made the short walk to Minako's apartment. Rei swallowed her pride and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She turned the door knob, to find that it was already unlocked, so she let herself in. **

**"Minako-chan?" Rei called out.**

**Rei walked down the hall toward the blonde's bedroom. There she found Minako lying on the bed. Upon hearing Rei's voice, the blonde looked up, her eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious that she had been crying, although she tried desperately to hide it.**

**"Rei?...what...what are you doing here?"**

**"Minako listen, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the other day. I didn't mean what I said and I didn't mean to walk out on you."**

**"Then why did you?"**

**"I don't know, I really don't."**

**Rei sat down on the bed next to Minako.**

**"I couldn't take not speaking to you for another night, these last few days have been hell for me."**

**"I know, it sucked for me too, I don't want to fight, but I couldn't bring myself to face you."**

**"I'm sorry, Minako, this is all my fault."**

**"I'm sorry too Rei. It was never supposed to happen like this." **

**"It's all right."**

**"Rei, I'm so in love with you, I can't help it, I just am...I don't know when it happened or how. All I know is that I love you more than anything in the world...I know you said you don't have feelings for me, but I refuse to believe that."**

**"Minako, I care about you, really I do...but..."**

**"Just give me a chance. Give US a chance. I promise you won't regret it."**

**"Minako, I just...I...don't know that I can be your girlfriend."**

**Minako stood up and walked across the room.**

**"Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?…After all I am just a slut."**

**"Minako! I told you I didn't mean that! I was mad at you, I lost my temper." **

**"Just tell me why Rei...Why do you have to be so God damn stubborn!? Why can't you just let me love you!? You won't let anyone love you!"**

**"That's not true!"**

**"Yes it is! You've always been like this. Just when you feel yourself starting to get close to someone, you shut down, and completely block them out. You've built up these walls around you and refuse to let anyone in."**

**"Minako, just stop!"**

**"No Rei! You know I'm right! What are you so afraid of!? That you might actually be just a little bit in love with me too? And you can't take it because for once you don't have control over everything last detail in your life!"**

**Rei swallowed hard, but was still unable to rid herself of the lump in her throat.**

**"You know what Minako? You're absolutely right! I am afraid. Why should I put myself in a position to be let down? How much more can I possibly take? First my mom dies, then my dad practically abandons me, up until now YOU were the only thing I had. The only thing that actually made my life worth living! I convinced myself that as long as I denied my feelings, I couldn't get hurt."**

**"I can't believe you Rei! You're letting fear get in the way, I thought you were stronger than that."**

**"Why shouldn't I be scared? You've broken so many hearts in the past, I never wanted one of them to be mine."**

**"Let me tell you something, Rei...no matter how many people I've been with, you're the only one that I WANT...the only one that truly matters to me, I need you, more than you'll ever know. This isn't about the past, this is about US and OUR future. Together. Please tell me that you need me just a little bit too."**

**"Minako, I do need you, but I refuse to end up as another one of your childish flings...I know you too well...You do what ever it takes to get people to go to bed with you and once you get what you want...it's over."**

**"Rei, do you honestly think I'd be so upset if all I wanted was to have sex with you? I'm tired of this. I fell in love with you because you're the only person who truly gets me."**

**Minako took a step toward her friend.**

**"You can't always play it safe, Rei. You have to take risks, it's what life is all about. Maybe we're not meant to be, but what if we are?"**

**"Minako, I...I."**

**"Rei, I'm willing to take that chance...with you. We'll never know if we don't try. Just let me prove to you that I CAN be everything you need. You know I'll do anything for you. Just give me that chance."**

**Minako moved in closer to Rei, putting her hand behind the miko's head, and kissing her with more passion than she had ever kissed anyone before.**

**When Minako pulled away she felt the warmth of a few tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.**

**"Now, if you can look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you don't feel the same way about me, you're free to go, and in time I'll just have to learn to accept it." Minako said softly.**

**Rei looked deep into Minako's eyes. The blonde's heart began thumping hard against her chest, nervously awaiting Rei's response. Just as Rei was about to speak, Minako interrupted her.**

**"Rei, wait, before you say anything I just want to say one more thing...if you're about to break my heart, please, all I ask is that you do so kindly. I've been through enough." Minako said as tears now flowed freely from her eyes. **

**"Minako-chan, can you honestly tell me that in your heart you truly believe that we actually have a future together."**

**"Yes, Rei I do. You're always the last thing I think about at night and the first thing I think about when I wake up. I'm crazy about you. I've never felt this way about anyone before."**

**"God, who am I kidding? I can't fight this anymore. Minako, I'm more than just a little bit in love with you. You drive me absolutely crazy and you frustrate me beyond belief, but you know what? I love it...I...I love you."**

**Rei leaned in and kissed Minako hard on the mouth. Minako gently brushed her tongue against Rei's bottom lip, hoping that the miko would grant her entry. Rei happily obliged, she parted her lips and for the first time met Minako's tongue. Somehow all of the sexual tension between them was gone, lost in a wave of passion and desire.**

* * *

***A few months later.***

**Rei sat up in her bed to face her girlfriend. **

**"God Minako, can you believe that we've been together for almost six months already?"**

**"No, but I'm really glad that we have. I love you, Rei." **

**"I love you too."**

**Rei smiled and kissed Minako hard on the lips, her tongue darted out to meet the blonde's. Rei pressed her body tightly against Minako's, causing the blonde to feel a familiar heat and wetness build between her legs.**

**Minako had remained abstinent for the past five months and was now having trouble keeping herself under control, but since she and Rei had been together it had been up to the blonde to relieve her own desires herself.**

**Minako kissed the center of Rei's neck as her hands wondered down to the waistband of Rei's pants. The blonde tugged at the button, releasing it. Just as the button separated, Rei took Minako's hands and pulled them back up. Rei pulled away to say something.**

**"Minako...I'm sorry, but I can't...I'm just not ready to go there with you yet. You know I'm still a virgin."**

**"I know...and I'll wait as long as it takes. Sorry Rei, I just got caught up in the moment. You know I respect you."**

**"It's all right Minako, I just want our first time to be perfect." **

**"It will be...but only when you're ready..."**

**"Thanks for being so patient with me, I know this isn't easy for you. I'm so lucky to be with someone so sweet."**

**"No, Rei, I'm the lucky one."**

**"I really should be getting home though." Minako said.**

**"All right, call me before you go to bed, okay?"**

**"I will."**

**Minako kissed Rei once more before standing up and walking out of the room toward the door.**

* * *

**A few weeks later, it was once again Rei's turn to hold the study session at her house, though tonight even Rei couldn't concentrate on her studies. For reasons unknown to Minako, her girlfriend seemed extremely anxious today. Rei stared across the room at Minako, the blonde locked eyes with her girlfriend, not at all paying attention to whatever it was that Ami was saying.**

**"Okay, I can't concentrate with you two sitting here flirting with each other from across the room." Usagi said. **

**"We should probably end early tonight, I don't think any of this is sinking in anyway." Ami reasoned. **

**"You're right I can't take anymore, my brain is completely fried." Makoto chimed in.**

**The girls gathered their things and slowly made their way to the door. Before leaving Usagi turned to Minako.**

**"By the way, Minako-chan. It was me you were playing footsies with all night."**

**"Oh...sorry, Usagi-chan, I thought it was Rei." **

**"I figured...I guess we'll talk to you guys later then."**

**Rei showed her friends out and quickly closed the door behind them. When the other senshi were gone Rei turned around to face Minako. **

**"God, I thought they'd never leave." Rei said as she kissed her girlfriend. **

**"Minako, wait here for a second, I'll be right back."**

**"Okay."**

**Minako watched as Rei disappeared back toward her bedroom. Rei returned just moments later and handed Minako a single red rose.**

**"Here, this is for you."**

**"Rei, you truly are a romantic at heart, aren't you?" Minako laughed.**

**"I guess I am." Rei smiled.**

**The miko took the blonde by the hands.**

**"Come with me, I want to show you something."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Just follow me." Rei said.**

**Rei led Minako down the hallway stopping in front of her bedroom door.**

**"Close your eyes." Rei instructed.**

**Minako did as she was told. The miko swallowed her apprehensions and slowly opened the door. **

**"Okay, open your eyes Minako-chan."**

**When she did, the blonde was met with a sight she was most definitely not expecting. She looked around the room, her eyes gazed upon the dim light of a dozen flickering candles strewn about the room. A trail of rose petals lay on the floor leading to the bed. **

**Minako was absolutely dumbfounded. Rei quickly shut and locked the door behind them.**

**"Rei...I...I"**

**"So articulate." Rei laughed.**

**"Sorry, I just...I don't know what to say."**

**"Say you'll be my first, Minako-chan." Rei whispered into the blonde's ear.**

**The blonde's knees buckled upon hearing what Rei had just said.**

**"I'd love to, Rei-chan, but are you sure this is what you want?" **

**"I've never wanted anything more than I want you right now." **

**Minako smiled and kissed Rei as she gently lifted the miko up off of the ground. Rei wrapped her arms around Minako's neck and tightly clung to her girlfriend. The blonde carried Rei over to the bed and carefully laid her down on top of the hundreds of red rose petals that were scattered all over the bed's surface. **

**"Rei, you're so amazing...this is amazing."**

**Minako climbed on the bed and straddled Rei's thighs, hovering above the miko. The blonde leaned down and kissed Rei, gently slipping her tongue into the miko's mouth. Rei moaned slightly, as she nervously unbuttoned Minako's shirt and slipped it off. Rei's tongue worked hard against Minako's fighting the blonde for dominance. Minako undid the button on her own jeans and quickly stripped herself of the constricting denim material.**

**The blonde slowly slid her hands underneath Rei's body and pulled the miko's shirt up her torso, past her shoulders and up over her head. From there, the blonde's hands went to work on Rei's skirt as her lips explored the miko's neck. **

**Minako undid the zipper on the skirt and slid it down Rei's perfectly toned legs. When the garment reached Rei's knees, the miko quickly slipped out of it and kicked it away.**

**Rei unclasped Minako's bra and for the first time, gazed upon the blonde's bare breasts in the dim light. Minako reached around and using only one hand, she effortlessly unhooked Rei's bra, freeing her breasts from the confining material. **

**Rei wanted nothing more than this very moment, but that didn't change the fact that she was still very self-conscious of her naked body. Minako on the other hand, didn't mind being naked at all. She would probably never wear any clothing at all if she weren't required to do so.**

**Even though Rei was nervous she knew she couldn't hold out much longer, as she began to feel a strong, desperate ache building between her thighs, in the one spot that she needed to be touched the most. **

**The blonde slid her hand lower, toward the single piece of fabric left on Rei's body. The blonde grabbed the waistband of Rei's silk panties and pulled them off. Minako could feel the moisture that had accumulated on the garment as she crushed it into a ball and dropped it to the floor. **

**Minako kissed all over Rei's throat. The blonde sucked on Rei's pulse point, leaving behind a small bruise. She began trailing light kisses down Rei's chest. Minako felt Rei's heart thumping wildly. **

**"Relax, Rei-chan. It's okay." The blonde said reassuringly. **

**Minako then gently kissed the spot on Rei's chest, directly over her pounding heart.**

**Upon hearing Minako's soft, sweet voice, Rei came to realize that there was absolutely no reason to be tense or nervous tonight. Minako was sweet and genuine, and Rei knew that she was in good hands. **

**Minako took one of Rei's already stiff nipples into her mouth. The blonde traced light circles around the area with her tongue. **

**"Minako..." Rei closed her eyes and moaned softly.**

**While continuing to gently bite and suck at Rei's nipples, the blonde very slowly trailed her hand down Rei's abdomen, and for the first time entered her girlfriend's body. Rei moaned and sunk back into the bed as Minako slipped two fingers inside her aching center. **

**The blonde began pushing her fingers in and out of her partner's body, breaking Rei's hymen in the process and leaving a small trace of blood on the sheets. The miko let out a small whimper of pain. Minako stopped.**

**"I'm sorry." Minako said.**

**"Don't be."**

**"Are you all right?"**

**"I'm fine, please don't stop, Minako."**

**Minako reinserted her fingers and continued pumping them in and out, much harder and faster than before. Minako sent shivers up and down Rei's spine when she intentionally brushed her thumb lightly against the miko's clit.**

**"Oh God...Minako, that feels... so...good." Rei panted as her own hands slipped down the sides of the blonde's body.**

**Rei grabbed the soft fabric of Minako's panties and pulled them down as far and her arms would allow. The blonde then used her free hand to pull them the rest of the way off her body.**

**"Minako, I..." Rei felt herself becoming wetter with each passing moment, and now she needed release.**

**"Ssshh...Rei-chan, just relax."**

**Minako kissed her way down Rei's abdomen, which was now slick with sweat. When she reached her partner's dripping wet center, Minako inserted her tongue, running it against Rei's throbbing clit. **

**"God....Minako." Rei muttered as she dug her fingernails into the smooth flesh of the blonde's shoulders.**

**The blonde slowly explored the full area of Rei's body with her tongue. Stopping only to taste the warm liquid that had accumulated on her tongue. Minako, of course, had done this many times before with different women, but never had she tasted anyone as sweet as Rei.**

**The blonde took Rei's clit into her mouth, alternating between sucking and licking the hardened bundle of nerves. **

**Just when Rei felt as if she was going to come, Minako abruptly stopped, causing a loud groan to escape from Rei's lips. **

**"Minako please...I...can't take any more."**

**"Trust me." Minako whispered seductively.**

**Minako reinserted her tongue and slowly ran it across the miko's clit again. Rei felt an intense pressure building deep within her body as Minako continued her assault.**

**At this point, Minako was also painfully aroused, but she didn't care. Rei was all she cared about tonight. Minako was much too focused on making their first time together perfect. She simply didn't have the time to worry about herself.**

**Every muscle in Rei's body tensed as Minako brought her so very close to orgasm, but still not close enough.**

**Minako flicked her tongue across Rei's clit once more, with just enough pressure to push Rei past her breaking point. Minako grabbed Rei's hips to steady her girlfriend as an extreme surge of pleasure rushed over Rei's entire body. Minako smiled as she felt Rei's muscles involuntarily spasm.**

**Minako withdrew her tongue and laid down beside her girlfriend, waiting for Rei to recover from the intensity of her climax.**

**Now that Rei was taken care of, Minako needed desperately to alleviate the strong ache between her own legs. Minako trailed her right hand down her own abdomen, toward her heated center and inserted two of her fingers. Minako roughly rubbed her own clit, desperately trying to relieve the sexual tension that had overwhelmed her.**

**"Minako?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I...I can't feel my legs..."**

**Minako laughed. "Good, it's supposed to feel that way." **

**When Rei had regained enough strength, she rolled over centering her body on top of the blonde's. Sitting on the blonde's stomach, Rei pulled Minako's hand away from her body.**

**"Let me, Minako-chan."**

**"Rei, are you sure? You don't have to..."**

**"I want to...I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel." **

**Rei didn't waste anytime in giving Minako what she wanted. She placed her hands on either side of the blonde's body to steady herself, as she slipped downward toward the spot where Minako needed her the most. **

**Minako closed her eyes as Rei slid her tongue into the blonde's center. Minako slipped her hands into Rei's hair and spread her legs further apart as Rei's tongue brushed over Minako's swollen clit.**

**Rei's tongue worked hard against the blonde's throbbing clit, each moment bringing Minako closer to climax. **

**"God, Rei! Please don't stop." Minako moaned. **

**Minako removed her hands from Rei's hair and began fondling her own nipples, she raised her hips off of the bed, bringing her clit in even closer contact with Rei's tongue. Minako now felt a strong pressure building deep within her body.**

**"Rei...please...make me...come." Minako begged her girlfriend to give her the release that she now so desperately needed.**

**Minako's legs quivered as she pushed Rei's head downward, deeper into her center. The miko sucked hard on Minako's clit. There was no turning back now. Minako needed Rei, now more than she ever had before. Minako knew that her climax was drawing nearer with each passing second, but there was nothing she could do, it was all up to Rei. Minako closed her eyes and leaned herself back, against Rei's headboard, as she finally felt herself let go.**

**"Rei!" Minako screamed as she felt the orgasm rip through her entire body, sweeping from her head to her feet.**

**Rei continued moving her tongue inside of the blonde's body, helping Minako though the rest of her climax. When Minako's muscle contractions ceased to exist, Rei removed her tongue. She slid back up the blonde's body and laid down.**

**"I can't believe we just did that." Rei said, nearly out of breath. **

**Minako was caught off guard.**

**"Are you sorry we did?"**

**"Just sorry I waited so long. Minako, you've been so patient and kind and sweet. I love you more and more every day."**

**"I've waited a long time for this night, and it was definitely worth the wait, but why now? What made you choose tonight?"**

**"You don't know what tonight is?"**

**"Uumm...Wednesday?"**

**Rei laughed. "Yes, but it's also our six month anniversary."**

**"I guess it is. I totally forgot. God, I love you so much Rei."**

**"I love you too."**

**Rei wrapped her arms around the blonde and nestled her naked body against Minako's, staring into her deep blue eyes. **

**"Minako, promise me something."**

**"Anything Rei."**

**"Promise me that you'll be right here with me when I wake up in the morning."**

**"I don't intend on going anywhere, baby. There's not a single place on Earth I'd rather be than right here with you."**

**Minako gently kissed Rei and closed her eyes.**

**The two young lovers drifted off to sleep, basking in the afterglow of a night that neither one of them would ever forget. The candles slowly burned out, leaving the room in complete darkness. **


End file.
